Derrota
by J Boleyn
Summary: Nunca um Malfoy havia sido tão miserável em toda a história da humanidade. Meu pai podia ter sido preso e se humilhado, mas pelo menos seguira os seus princípios. Já eu, era um hipócrita que não conseguia se controlar. - Drarry


**Título:** Derrota

**Autor:** J Boleyn

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Classificação: **K

**Capítulos:** One-shot

**Gênero:** Slash; Deathfic/Drama

**Terminada em:** 03/05/2009

**Resumo:** Como eu chegara ali? Naquele buraco? Nunca um Malfoy havia sido tão miserável em toda a história da humanidade. Meu pai podia ter sido preso e se humilhado, mas pelo menos seguira os seus princípios. Já eu, era um hipócrita que não conseguia se controlar.

**Disclaimer:** Nada, além do plot, me pertence. Sem fins lucrativos.

Fic para o II Challenge "Deathfics" FFHP.

_Capítulo único_

Já devia passar da meia-noite. Eu não sabia. Não tinha como saber. Mas era tarde; tarde o bastante para toda a pequena vila de Hogsmeade estar silenciada e apagada. E eu corria. Sentia o ar faltar, o gosto salgado das lágrimas na minha boca. A minha visão estava toda embaçada. Já não sentia os meus pés, pareciam se moverem sozinhos. E doía. Doía mais do que qualquer dor que eu já sentira. Essa dor não era física. Isso me machucava ainda mais.

Não demorei muito para chegar à Casa dos Gritos. Ofegante e soluçante, pulei a cerca e tentei abrir a porta, esperando que ela estivesse trancada. Para a minha frustração, estava aberta – será que eu não conseguia acertar absolutamente nada? Soltei um grunhido e bati a porta, me jogando no chão em seguida.

Meu Deus. Como eu chegara ali? Naquele buraco? Nunca um Malfoy havia sido tão miserável em toda a história da humanidade. Meu pai podia ter sido preso e se humilhado, mas pelo menos seguira os seus princípios. Já eu, era um hipócrita que não conseguia se controlar.

Durante toda a minha vida, ouvi os mais velhos sussurrarem que "Draco era um pequeno tolo". Sentia raiva, porque eles me deixavam ouvir. Queria provar o contrário. E aonde isso me levou? A lugar nenhum. Não matei quem tinha que morrer, me apavorei com as menores demonstrações de maldade. Não agüentava o que deveria agüentar.

Foi quando entendi que era um pequeno tolo e que seria sempre assim. Eu era fraco demais para aquele mundo. Então, me afastei. Fui para no extremo oposto. E gostei.

Harry Potter era indiferente a mim. Todos os meus esforços para atingi-lo eram inúteis. Ele ria de mim, porque me achava infantil. Talvez eu fosse um pouco infantil perto dele. Talvez me sentisse intimidado a este ponto. Talvez não soubesse como agir, porque a outra alternativa que eu via era absurda.

Por muito tempo, foi assim. Qualquer coisa que eu falava, era idiota aos seus ouvidos e ele ria. Alto. Aquela risada que me fazia sentir algo estranho, que eu preferia ignorar. Não demorou muito para reparar o que eu realmente queria com o Menino–Que-Sobreviveu. Quando eu vi aquilo, me senti derrotado. Ainda me sinto derrotado. E ainda mais tolo do que era aos meus 17 anos.

Queria ignorar, não queria aquilo para mim. Os Malfoy sempre foram muito bons em mentir. Mentiam que eram bons, mentiam que não apoiavam Você-Sabe-Quem, mentiam dizendo que não tinham artefatos ilegais em casa. Mentiam, mentiam, mentiam. Era o que nós fazíamos de melhor. E foi exatamente o que fiz: menti. Não só para ele, mas para mim mesmo também.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, Potter se "acostumou" ainda mais com a minha presença. Começara a, além de rir de meus comentários supostamente maldosos, replicar, ironicamente, qualquer frase que eu dizia sobre qualquer assunto – mesmo quando não tinha nada relacionado a ele. O que me deixava mais irritado era que eu parecia incapaz de responder. Ficava vermelho e me calava, deixando-o com um riso presunçoso nos lábios. Lábios. Aquela era uma palavra que eu não me permitia pensar perto de Potter.

Várias vezes tentei entender aquilo. Amor vinha na minha cabeça freqüentemente. Amor? Não. Nunca me apaixonara, mas aquilo devia ser bom. O que eu sentia era massacrante, era errado e era cruel. Contrariava o que eu queria, o que eu pensava e o que eu acreditava. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era a única palavra que eu encontrava para definir o que sentia.

O amor é muito idealizado. Mas é uma merda.

A cada dia, a alternativa de tentar humilhá-lo parecia se apagar mais e mais. A segunda ficava cada vez mais tentadora, o que me deixava absurdamente frustrado, porque não podia fazer nada. Comecei a me afastar. Comecei a ficar quieto, criando uma terceira alternativa de virar invisível. Funcionou muito bem.

Passei mais tempo do que eu achei que agüentaria sendo invisível para Potter e companhia. Mas, por mais que eu tente evitar, eu sou somente humano. E, como já disse, era fraco. A minha maior fraqueza era não suportar a dor.

Um dia, saí mais tarde do Ministério. Àquela altura, já estava destruído, psicológica e até fisicamente. Muito próximo de desistir. De qualquer modo que você possa imaginar uma desistência. Eu queria fazer tudo isso. Amar, matar, morrer, fugir – qualquer coisa me parecia melhor do que aquilo.

Naquele dia, eu não fui o único a ir embora à noite. Potter entrou no elevador, sorrindo sarcasticamente ao me ver. Esperou por um comentário meu, mas permaneci calado. Olhava para ele. Intensamente. Ele parecia notar, pois não para de se mexer. De repente, virou-se para mim. Perguntou-me porque eu o olhava daquela forma. Não respondi. Virei-me para ele e encarei os olhos verdes, sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

Essa era outra coisa que nós, os Malfoy, éramos muito bons: não demonstrar emoções. Obviamente, eu falhava constantemente naquela tarefa. Mas, naquela hora, eu não demonstrei que estava fervilhando por dentro. Friamente, me aproximei de Potter. Me inclinei. E o beijei.

Caralho. Eu beijei o Potter. Na Casa dos Gritos, me levantei bruscamente. Comecei a andar em círculos, me lembrando da cena. Eu o beijara. Chutei a parede com toda a minha força. Maldição, como eu deixara aquilo acontecer? Como?

Tremendo de raiva, frustração e angústia, fui até as escadas e subi até o segundo andar. Entrei no primeiro quarto que vi e me tranquei lá dentro. Me aproximei da janela. Ainda não parara de chorar.

Eu o beijei, no elevador. Encostei meus lábios nos dele e esperei alguma redação. À princípio, ele permaneceu parado. Eu me sentia no terceiro ano, dando o meu primeiro beijo. A porta se abriu automaticamente, uma voz anunciou que chegáramos ao átrio. Tentei aprofundar o beijo, pensando que Potter iria simplesmente ficar lá, parado. Só que ele se afastou. Abri os meus olhos, que nem notara que havia fechado, e encarei Potter.

No fundo dos olhos dele eu vi nojo, desprezo e, ao mesmo tempo, pena. Foi nessa hora que a máscara caiu. Um nó se formou em minha garganta e eu não conseguia respirar direito. Cambaleei e ele fez menção de me ajudar. O repeli, empurrando seu braço. Minha visão começou a embaçar e eu saí correndo. Como o tolo que eu era. Quando estava mais distante, aparatei para o primeiro lugar que consegui imaginar. Aliás, o segundo: o primeiro fora Hogwarts.

Humilhado, derrotado, amargurado. Lá estava eu, naquela janela no segundo andar numa casa parcialmente destruída pelo medo. Tentei pensar racionalmente, tentei ver as minhas opções. Não conseguia. Só via a coisa abstrata que era a morte.

Se houvesse uma mínima chance de que o meu maldito sentimento fosse correspondido, eu não escolheria isso para mim. Mas não. Nojo, desprezo e pena. Era somente isso que ele podia me oferecer. "Não existe morte pior que o fim da esperança", pensei. Agora a morte parecia fácil, porque não me sobrava mais nada. Nunca tive ninguém, abandonei meus pais pelo medo da maldade. A única pessoa que eu já gostei de verdade, me deixara sem a mais remota possibilidade de que algum dia se sentira atraído por mim. E eu nunca tive medo da morte. Aquilo seria fácil.

Tirei os olhos da vila adormecida e virei-me para encarar o cômodo que estava. Peguei a varinha no meu bolso e a encarei. Não iria precisar dela, queria acabar com isso o menos friamente possível. Então a parti ao meio, sentindo um aperto no peito, e joguei os restos pela janela.

Saí do quarto. Subi as escadas. Fui até o sótão e, em seguida, até o telhado. Lá de cima, olhei para baixo e torci para que a queda fosse grande o bastante para me causar algo mais do que apenas alguns ossos quebrados. Eu nunca tive medo da morte. Mas o suicídio sempre me pareceu assustador. Não era, consegui ver naquela hora. Era a melhor forma para Draco Malfoy morrer: eu nunca havia escolhido o rumo da minha vida; podia, ao menos, escolher a hora da minha morte. Mesmo que pelos motivos mais horrendos possíveis.

Eu ia mesmo me matar por amor?

Não, pensei. Não era só isso. Eu estava acabado desde o princípio: era um sonserino malvado que cresceu e virou uma grande criança que se prendeu à noções idiotas do que era superior e o que era inferior até seus últimos instantes. Não havia conquistado nada. Destruí todas as minhas chances de ter qualquer tipo de relação mais profunda com alguém. Eu não estava mais vivendo, estava sobrevivendo. "Não existe morte pior que o fim da esperança."

A vida fica tão clara quando você vê que ela está acabando.

Sem pensar em mais nada, mergulhei de cabeça no chão de pedra da entrada da Casa dos Gritos. Meu crânio encontrou-se com o chão e se partiu. Havia muito sangue.

Pouco depois, Harry Potter chegou ofegante no portão da casa. Avistou meu corpo sem vida e desabou. Tarde demais, Cicatriz.

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Eu sempre quis escrever uma fic para um chall, mas eu nunca conseguia. Nas raras ocasiões que eu tinha um plot, eu não terminava de escrever a fic, porque é isso o que eu faço: não termino o que eu começo (o que é extremamente triste). Porém, neste feriado, eu fui pra casa do meu pai e comecei a ler Watchmen, já que o meu pai tinha comprado a edição definitiva, com todos os capítulos. Eu não sei se alguém aí já leu, mas eu vou falar: Watchmen é incrível. Eu acabei em dois dias, porque eu fiquei muito fascinada. Só pela capa já dá pra ver que tem muito sangue. Os desenhos são incríveis (principalmente aqueles com mortes q) e tem uns quotes geniais. Quando eu acabei de ler, eu estava com uma vontade incrível de escrever alguma coisa relacionada com sangue. Daí, quando eu fui pro computador, eu vi lá, a comunidade de challs me chamando. Eu já tinha visto esse chall, mas não tinha pensado em nada. Ontem, quando eu olhei de novo, fiquei decidida a escrever e a fic saiu de uma vez só. Assim mesmo. PUF! Hoje eu dei os últimos retoques, e aqui está. Não é tão sangrenta quanto eu queria, mas eu vou continuar tentando! Eu ainda estou em dúvida se vou usar isso no chall ou não, mas o prazo é na semana que vem e eu não sei se eu consigo pensar em alguma coisa melhor que isso._

_Obrigada por perderem seu tempo. Comentem. xxx_


End file.
